Óscar Jaenada
Óscar Jaenada (born May 4, 1975) is a Spanish actor. As one of Spain's most celebrated actors, Jaenada won a Goya Award winner for Best Actor in Camaron in 2005, having received a Goya nomination as Best New Actor for Noviembre two years earlier. Audiences in the U.S. know Jaenada for his roles in Steven Soderbergh's Che: Part Two, Jim Jarmusch's The Limits of Control and The Losers. Óscar Jaenada portrayed The Spaniard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Biography Career Born in Barcelona, Jaenada began his career on such television programs as Al salir de clase. His performance pushed him through Spanish series such as Hospital Central, El Comisario, Companeros and as Marcos on 13 episodes of Javier ya no vive solo. He made his feature debut in Lisastrata and word of Jaenada's talent spread among the filmmakers, and Achero Manas gave him his first opportunity to star in a feature film November (2003), a comedy very fruitful for Jaenada. He had since appeared in increasingly important roles in Noviembre, Descongelate!, El juego de la verdad, XXL, Aloe, Camaron, Somne, Carne de neon, Crimines ejemplares de Max Aub, Redondeo, Dias azules, Skizo, El efecto Rubik (& el poder del color rojo), La vida abysmal, Todos estamos invitados, Sub-Way, Trash, and Sukalde kontuak. Jaenada's other films include the horror film La herencia Valdemar (2010) directed by Jose Luis German, Circuit (2009), where he played with the beautiful Michelle Jenner and Leticia Dolera, Pa negre (2010), a drama directed by Agusti Villaronga Catalan, and The Losers (2010). At some point during his career, he met the actress Penélope Cruz, and they became good friends.Óscar Jaenada on ‘Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides’ - Entertainment Affair With this brilliant record, Jaenada began to pour deals. He rolled film after film, including Descongélate (2003), The Truth Game (2004), XXL (2004) and Shrimp (2005). A parade of titles that garnered few hits but in which he re-emphasized, since in 2008 the director Steven Soderbergh was included in the repertoire of his epic Che: Guerrilla, with Benicio Del Toro. Jaenada did not disappoint when he was called by the director Jim Jarmusch to co-star in The Limits of Control (2009), a thriller that tells the story of a mysterious and lonely man who has to carry out a criminal act of terrible consequences. Jaenada's other honors include two Toulouse Cinespana Best Actor awards for both Noviembre and Todos estamos invitados, three Spanish Actors Union nominations for Camaron and Noviembre, the Malaga Spanish Film Festival Silver Biznaga award for Todos estamos invitados, the Fotogramas de Plata award for Best Movie Actor in Camaron, the Cinema Writers Circle Award for Best Actor in Camaron, and a nomination as Best New Artist in Noviembre, as well as two Butaca Award nominations for the above films. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Gaining the opportunity to work with producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Rob Marshall, Óscar Jaenada portrayed The Spaniard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, which also starred Johnny Depp, Penélope Cruz, Ian McShane, and Geoffrey Rush. Jaenada was one of four known Spanish actors working on the film, including Cruz, Astrid Bergès-Frisbey, and Juan Carlos Vellido.Cuatro españoles en 'Piratas del Caribe 4' - 20minutos.es Jaenada was picked for both his work in The Losers and a recommendation by Cruz, who played Angelica in the film. About his character Jaenada said:"I have a character with a sense of humor and political incorrectness, who says more with his eyes." He also said:"If there is an actor that I like, it's Depp, if there is a commercial movie I want to see, it's 'Pirates'."Óscar Jaenada, a punto de ser un 'pirata del Caribe' Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' - The Spaniard External links *Óscar Jaenada | Web Oficial * * Notes and references Category:Real-world actors